


A Short Discourse on my Hogwarts Ships

by Nyx_Strange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Strange/pseuds/Nyx_Strange
Summary: In response to 𝚁𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚢, aka Crowley Love Bot, @azzziraphale on Twitter, about my HP ship thoughts.He said Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawny are lesbians and in love;I said I dunno, I feel like Trelawney is more about the ethereal, Professor McGonnagal needs someone more down to earth... Professor Sprout is a much better match, in my opinion.  I think Trelawney would more likely be ace, and have some cosmic romance with a formless astral entity.  He seemed interested, so here's some expansion on those thoughts!
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Sybill Trelawney/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Short Discourse on my Hogwarts Ships

Minerva McGonagall can be wound very tightly, especially in times of trouble. It's a very good thing then, that Professor Pomona Sprout, earthy and caring paragon of Hufflepuff, gives amazing back rubs with her strong gardener's hands, and can always make her laugh. She looks after Minerva, and makes sure she actually eats and gets enough sleep. Not that Minerva doesn't know how to take care of herself, but she tends to overlook her own needs in favor of the causes she devotes herself to. Like many Gryffindors, she can be very driven. 

Minerva is infallibly dashing and romantic, in classic Gryffindor fashion. She often surprises Pomona with sweet, thoughtful gestures, like exotic plants and treats from faraway places. In their private hours, she reads aloud to Pomona while they cuddle. She adores how soft and warm Pomona is, pleasing plumpness cushioning firm muscles.

Sybill Patricia Trelawney is said to never leave her tower rooms. This is simply untrue. Her body rarely leaves them, yes, but except for meals and classes, her mind and spirit are rarely in residence. The physical has little interest for her. She prefers to wander the astral realms, exploring and communing with the spiritual. Several lifetimes ago, she met Ashabbajuul (this is an approximation of the entity's actual name, text is a very limited medium). Ashabbajuul guides and travels with her. They share a deep energy resonance, which brings them together again and again, through time and space.  
Sybill has been tempted at times to give up having a body all together, but Ashabbajuul reminds her that her guidance is important to the destinies of the people in her mortal life.  
Looking at things from the perspective that she does, she gets confused sometimes on what's actually insightful or just simple logic. When one normally views reality from the outside, watching a vast, complex system of causes, effects, decisions, and reactions, linear thinking, to say nothing of linear explaining, can be quite a challenge. But the prophecies she channels have changed the world.  
Oh, sure, people have trouble understanding them, but just trying to sets off chains of causation, leading them where they need to be.  
Ashabbajuul enjoys watching this, it's like intricate domino set ups to astral beings. Sometimes Sybill puts in fun little patterns for them, just to see their aura sparkle with enjoyment.


End file.
